A Touch of Frost
by Mockingfire
Summary: Another Jelsa fanfic. Set after Rise of the Guardians, Jack Frost remembers someone in his past and the events that occurred all those years ago. Love won and lost. Everything happens for a reason, but what will happen when past and present collide and what has the man in the moon got to do with it all? Warning: Hearts will be broken! (sorry for the rubbish summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I've become very invested in the Jelsa shipping, and decided I should write something down, as always I'll try and make it as different from the other fics on here already.**

**WARNING: hearts will be broken along the way. **

**(Set after The Rise Of The Guardian's film, and 150 years after Frozen was set, trying to keep with accurate(ish) time frame.)**

**This story will probably be about 6/7 chapter long, just a short one but with exams coming up and another fic on the go I cant promise more than that or I'll never finish it, so I apologise also if it's not the best written story I've ever done. I've got the whole thing planned out and depending on the response I get, I have a possible sequel up my sleeve though I cant give any hints because it'll spoil the ending and we wouldn't want that, would we? :D**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy it! (if you do best to follow as updates may be a little inconsistent) and please review! the more response the faster I'll write (so no pressure :P)  
**

**amber xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Present Day)**

'Jack, what you doing up here?' A voice asked, Jack glanced up, torn away from his thoughts, he turned to the new arrival.

'Hey, Tooth. Just thinking.' He said looking out across the valley.

The Tooth Fairy smiled. 'Mind if I join you?'

'Of course not' he told her, clearing away a small area of snow beside him, for her to sit.

'It's so beautiful, it's like millions of perfect baby's teeth' Tooth sighed looking down at the white powdered scene, sparkling ever so slightly in the muted sunlight of the winter's evening.

'All yours?' She asked.

Jack nodded with a self-satisfied look, tossing a snowball between his hands 'Yeah, first snow of the year.'

'It's a wonderful gift.'

'It is. It's better now people know it's me. That_ I'm_ me...If that makes sense.'

'I can't imagine how it must have been for you all those years, all alone, no one believing in you.'

'You do know.' Jack said. The fairy shook her head,

'That wasn't the same, A few day's is nothing compared to a lifetime of being alone. Was there ever anybody...'

There was a silence, after a thoughtful moment Jack spoke quietly.

'There was someone a long time ago.'

'There was?' Tooth asked. Jack nodded, 'Just one. She was one of a kind.' He stared off into the distance.

'She?' Tooth raised an eyebrow in curiosity, looking at Jack

expectantly when he didn't elaborate further.

'She was the most incredible person I've ever met...' Jack gazed distantly at the scenery, a small smile lingering on his lips at a distant memory.

'What happened to her?'

A sad expression wove into his features.

'Sorry' Tooth said 'that was a stupid question you don't have to talk about it.'

'It's alright. It's just...I've never spoken to anyone about it. There's never really been anyone to talk to.' He sighed,

'Time.' Jack said 'that's what happened, she aged and I... well, I didn't. It was impossible.' He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but his weak

attempt at indifference, fell flat.

'I'm so sorry Jack.' Tooth told him, gently laying a hand over his.

He half laughed 'It's not your fault.'

Tooth shook her head 'That's not the point. You should have had more than just a single friend, instead we never stopped to think about it, we assumed too much. You deserved so much better.'

Jack pulled back, fixing her eyes with a bright blue stare. 'Tooth it's okay, really. You couldn't have known and I'm not alone anymore. That's what matters' He smiled.

'I'm glad.' she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder gently. After a moment of comfortable silence, Tooth asked him,

'So are you going to tell me about this girl? Was she pretty? How long ago was it? How did you meet her? Where….HEY!' Tooth squealed as a heap of snow slid off an overhanging branch, landing directly on top of her.

'Jack!' she exclaimed, sending him an accusing look, brushing white powder from her feathers, her expression filled with mock irritation.

Jack fluttered his eyelashes innocently, flashing her a smile which she couldn't help but return.

'I'd better be moving on.' Jack said, 'I've got some winter fun to spread.' He paused, then added 'Want to come along?'

The tooth fairy deliberated for a few seconds, then nodded, 'alright, as long as you promise not to turn me into a snowman.' she teased.

He flashed her an impish grin. 'It hurts that you think so low of me. I would never think of covering you with snow' he teased.

The Tooth fairy laughed 'Come on. Lets get going.'

As pair rose into the air, Jack glanced back at the valley, at the mountains just visible in the distance, his thoughts returning to the past. Memories of Her...

* * *

_**That's chapter 1 guys XD Hope you liked it, we'll be going back in time in the next chapter.**_

**QUESTION: Would you rather I post all of the 'past' chapters one after the other or alternate between the past and present? it's up to you.**

_**Also like I said the more reviews I get, the faster I'll write/post :D thanks for reading, bye for now! xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys :D_**

**_Thank you all for the amazing response, it means a lot! Particularly Elaine O'Roake for your lovely review. _**

**_R_****_emember the more reviews I get, the _****_faster I'll update :P_**

**_I've decided to alternate a little between the time lines, but if at any point it becomes confusing, let me know and I'll reorder it a bit :) And also there _****_may be a few more chapters than I originally planned, because I've decided to split some chapters up so I an update quicker :)_**

**_I realised I didn't give much background to this so what I was thinking was that despite how much I love the Jelsa ship, Jack doesn't age and that's _**

**_bound to be a problem, which also made me think, he wouldn't be wearing his hoodie at that point as they weren't in fashion 150 years ago but _**

**_anyway, I digress, :P so this means that no matter their feeling for each other it would never work, it couldn't and at some point Elsa would grow old_**

**_ and Jack would be alone again, I couldn't have Jack turn human again because 150 years later we have Rise of the Guardians, unless I changed the_**

**_ timelines which I always try not to, it's so much nicer if it's believable. so like I said in the warning, hearts will be broken, though remember there's_**

**_two sides to everything, and things aren't always as they seem_**

**_Anyways, here's chapter 2! Enjoy! xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(150 years earlier)**

Jack was around Norway, the kingdom of Arendelle, it was one of his favourite places, he was particularly partial to their harsh winters. The ice there caused all sorts of trouble.

He was finishing off the last of the snow flurries, when he was distracted by the sound of children laughing. He followed the sound and ended up in the palace

gardens and that's where he saw her for the first time.

Six years old, hair and skin so pale that if not for the bright blue eyes and cloak, she would hardly have been almost indistinguishable from the icy landscape.

Another little girl, her sister he guessed, was running about. Squealing in delight as she dodged snowballs.

He touched down gently on the fresh snow, unable to help the smile that crept onto his face as he watched the pair run about, carefree.

'Elsa!' The younger girl shouted. 'Build a snowman!' She looked at her sister expectantly. The blonde sister, Elsa, looked quickly over each shoulder as though making sure no one was watching.

Jack raised his staff, planning to help, when a fully built snowman rose from the snow and he gaped, that hadn't been him, had it? He glanced down at the staff. No it hadn't been him. Then who?...

Jack gaze fixed on Elsa, Surely not? He frowned, It wasn't possible, but sure enough the girl raised her arms, nose wrinkling in concentration, as a second perfect snowman formed in front of his eyes.

'Wow!' He exclaimed, and Elsa's head spun towards him, her bright blue eyes meeting his own.

'Anna, did you hear that?' Elsa asked. The smaller girl shook her head,

'I thought I heard someone...'

'Maybe it was them' the redhead said seriously, shooting the two snowmen a suspicious glance.

Elsa laughed shaking her head, she brushed it off. 'Maybe it was.'

At that moment there was a call from the building. 'Girls! It's nearly time for dinner. Come in and get warm.'

'Okay mama!' Elsa called back. 'Come on Anna, I'll race you.'

The pair dashed off towards the palace, but just as they reached the doors, Elsa paused and looked back over her shoulder towards where Jack was still

standing, dumbfounded, before following her sister inside.

Jack stared after them, she'd heard him?

She couldn't have, but the way her eyes had met his he could have sworn that for a split second, she had looked at him. Actually _seen_ him, not just through him.

Who was this girl? She was special without a doubt, but why? How?

He had no idea, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

**:) hope you're enjoying it so far! don't forget to review and if you like it so far make sure you follow :D and also let me know if you have any siggestions or requests for later chapters! **

**amber xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Guys! Did anyone else watch the Once Upon a Time finale? **_

_**anyways ****thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed so far! I love you all!**_

**Guest:**_** I'm glad you liked the first chapters, :D **_

_**(If any other guests want me to keep them updated when I post a new chapter, let me know you're email or tumblr and I'll let you know) :D**_

**Ingrid215:**_** ¡Muchas Gracias! Estoy muy feliz de que te gusta la historia hasta ahora (lo siento por mi mal español) **_

**Elaine O'Roake**_:** Some really good questions, you'll get the answer to a few of them in the next few chapters, and I think you understand what I was hinting at, though I've got a good trick up my sleeve(if I do say so myself) which hopefully noone will be expecting. Keep asking questions, I love it and it's interesting (and helpful) to hear other peoples ideas.**_

_**and to **_**nataliieegriffiths:**_** thanks Tilly, love you :D **_

_**I know I said I'd post this a couple days ago but I've been really busy with revision so I'm really sorry! This is a longer chapter than the others to make up for it though!**_

_**Here's chapter 3 anyway guys, hope you enjoy it! let me know how you like it, and any questions or suggestions, you know I lobe hearing from you all :D Happy reading xx**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(150 years earlier)**

Later that same evening, Jack flew around the outer walls of the castle, his brown cloak danced behind him in the cool evening wind, he'd scouted out the right window earlier. Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, Jack approached the bedroom window. The latch was on but a precisely calculated blast of air soon fixed that, and Jack was able to carefully pry it open.

Slipping inside, he closed the window behind himself, then settled himself down on the window seat to wait.

It wasn't long before the door swung open and a sudden warm glow of light illuminated the room, Elsa appeared, squealing with glee as she balanced precariously atop of a man's shoulders, her father.

'Come on, into bed.' The man told her swinging her down off his back, deftly, with the practice of many previous trips.

Jack stayed still while her parents tucked her in, her father kissed her forehead.

'Goodnight papa.' She told him and he smiled warmly as he closed the door on his way out, leaving Jack and Elsa the only people left in the room.

_Now,_ Jack told himself.

Gently, he placed his hand against the inside of the window pane and the moment his skin touched the smooth surface ice spread out like a cobwebs from beneath his palm until the window was entirely coated in a thin layer of frost.

Elsa jumped slightly at the sound, she sat bolt upright, she looked confused, glancing down at her own hands, as though she wondered if she was responsible, not unlike the way Jack had done when he'd seen her in the gardens earlier.

Jack watched the little girl as the understanding that the ice wasn't her doing, flashed across her face. He was a little worried she might shout for her parents, most children would have done, but Elsa wasn't most children, she was special and that's what he was counting on.

She slid off her bed and slowly approached the window, stopping about two meters away from where Jack was standing.

'Who's there?' She whispered into the air, with a quiet authority.

Taking a deep breath, Jack raised a finger to the glass,

_My name is Jack._ He wrote in the icy crystals.

'Jack?' Elsa read aloud, then a sudden realisation lit up her features.

'Jack Frost?' She exclaimed.

'The one and only.' He said.

Elsa gasped taking a small step back, startled, as she saw him for the first time. Then her expression changed.

'How did you make yourself invisible? I can't do that, can you teach me!?' She burst out excitedly. _Definitely not a normal child, _he thought. Jack laughed 'I'm afraid not.' Then seeing her disappointed expression he added,

'It's not all it's cracked up to be.' he told her honestly. 'Why would you want to hide, anyway?' He asked.

'So I could play tricks on mama and papa and Anna.' she said with a mischievous grin, which Jack couldn't help but mirror, he was starting to like this girl. She had an almost magnetic personality.

'Well,' He said, 'seeming as I _am_ invisible, maybe I could be of some service.' Then as a second thought, he bowed in an exaggerated motion and added, 'Your Majesty.'

Elsa giggled.

'On one condition.' Jack told her, with a serious look.

'Anything.' She vowed, and it took all his effort not to laugh at the little girl's suddenly solemn expression.

'You have to promise not to tell anyone about me.' he said.

'Why?' she asked, tilting her head slightly.

'Because not everyone is as special as you. They can't see me and they wouldn't believe you. I don't want you getting in trouble.'

Elsa pondered this for a few moments before nodding, 'okay' she said.

'Promise?' He prompted.

'Promise' Elsa looked thoughtful. 'Is that why you were hiding before, in the garden?'

Jack stared at her, 'You mean you could see me?'

Elsa nodded. 'Only a little bit though. You were a bit fuzzy.'

'I heard you and your sister playing and thought it sounded like fun, so I came to see.' He told her truthfully.

'You could have played with us.' Elsa told him.

'I would have done, but you looked like you were having a good time already and I didn't want to interrupt.'

Elsa frowned 'you should have just asked.' she told him a little reproachfully.

'yes ma'am' he told her 'in future I'll be sure to do so.'

Her face lit up. 'You're going to come back?'

'Of course.' Jack grinned. 'Winter's only just begun, I've got lots more trouble to cause'

'It's getting late.' he said, glancing out of the partially frosted window at the moon. 'It's way past your bedtime...' He trailed off seeing her disappointed expression.

'I suppose I could stay a little longer.' and her face lit up. 'I know,' Jack said, Elsa looked at him expectantly.

'Do you want to build a snowman?' Jack asked her with a mischievous smile. Elsa beamed in response and almost instantly snow began falling from the ceiling.

Jack laughed catching a snowflake mid-descent. 'That's what I thought.' and with a little help from him, there was a fresh blanket of snow covering the floor of the bedroom.

Elsa quickly formed a snowman about the same height as herself.

'Not bad.' Jack told her looking impressed. 'but can you do better than _this'..._

They spent nearly two hours perfecting various snow sculptures, until Elsa could barely keep her eyes open.

She crawled under her covers and as her eyes fluttered to stay open, fighting a losing battle, Elsa murmured.

'Jack?'

'Yes Elsa?'

'Promise you'll come back?'

'Of course.' he said, smiling.

'Promise?' she mumbled, barely audible.

'I promise.' He told her, and he meant it. Satisfied, Elsa let her eyelids close and she fell sound asleep.

'Goodnight Elsa.' Jack whispered, And just before he left, he made a small model of a snowflake from ice and placed it on her bedside table, a promise that he'd always come back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought :D The next is going to be back with Jack and Tooth. I'll try and update as soon as I can! **

**amber xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait guys, I've had my first exams this week and I've been a bit caught up with revision and stressing out.**_

_**(Okay so this is a bit more of a filler chapter, so sorry in advance) **_

_**Also I planned out the rest of the story and it's going to be at least 15 chapters long give or take a few, (so much for 4 chapters which it was going to be originally :P) **_

_**Anyways here you go, chapter 4!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Present Day)**

They flew side by side over the scenery below, letting the wind guide them. Night had fallen, and the moon watched down on them from high above.

Jack spun in the air to face Tooth, gliding along on his back, he called,

'Ready?'

Tooth barely had time to nod before Jack flipped backwards expertly and dived down, gliding through the air like a torpedo in the darkness, towards the ground.

Tooth dived after him, laughing.

They pulled up sharply just before they collided with the earth.

'That was fun' Tooth gasped.

'Guardian of fun remember? But you haven't seen anything yet.' Jack told her with a grin.

'Where are we?' Tooth asked.

'Germany.' Jack said, 'Just outside of Corona. Mild winters, though they do get the occasional freak cold snap.' Jack grinned.

'Not that you'd have anything to do with that' Tooth said.

'Of course not.' Jack replied innocently.

Jack walked over to a stream and touched the surface gently with the end of his staff. Tooth watched, fascinated as the water's surface began to freeze, rippling out from where it met the end of the staff, until the entire stream was coated in a thin sheen of ice. Frozen in time.

'Wow' Tooth exclaimed, touching the surface with a finger.

Jack ran a hand though his hair, still unused to people complementing his work.

'Do want to try?' Jack asked.

'Me?' Tooth looked at him uncertainly.

Jack nodded 'yeah sure, it'll be fun.' He rubbed his hands together forming a round ball of snow and held it out to her.

Tooth hesitantly took the snowball in her hands.

'What do I do?' She asked him.

'Throw it' Jack said. 'Like this!' He grinned hurling a snowball at a nearby tree; the leaves shining silver in the moonlight, where the snow had touched them, frosted over.

'Your turn.' Jack told her. Tooth glanced a little nervously at the snow in her hand, then fixing her sights on the tree beside the one Jack had hit, and let it go. It struck the base of the tree and exploded into a shower of icy crystals which clung to the lower trunk, like ivy.

'Not bad.' Jack said, inspecting the result.

'I missed. I wasn't even aiming there.' Tooth protested, blushing a little.

Jack laughed. 'I've seen much worse. You just need to work on your technique.' He told her.

'Here' he said handing her new snowball. 'Have another go.'

Tooth

'Concentrate on the place you want to hit. Let's say...that branch there.' Tooth nodded her eyes locked on the bough in question.

'Over arm.' Jack said, with a hand gently under her elbow, guiding her arm up. 'You'll get more power that way and it'll travel further, and higher.'

'Then just...let it fly.' They watched as it soared through the air and struck the

'I did it!' She beamed in delight, clapping her hands together.

'See' Jack told her. 'A little more practice and you'll be deadly in a snowball fight.' He grinned 'Come on, lets go again.'

An hour later, they sat in the snow laughing, Jack flopped backwards, lying in the snow and stared up at the night sky.

Tooth rubbed her hands together trying to regain feeling in her fingers.

'This was so much fun.' She told him, 'Thank you.'

'I enjoyed you being here.' He told her honestly, Tooth smiled,

'Maybe we could do this again sometime?'

Jack sat up, looking at her a little surprised. 'really?'

'really really' She told him and he grinned.

'although…' She added, Jack tilted his head questioningly. 'I need to make sure I get some gloves, I don't think my fingers are made for the cold.' she laughed, holding up her pink fingers.

'sorry' Jack told her looking a little guilty, but she smiled. 'Don't worry, not all of us are built for making snowmen.' he returned her smile and they looked out at the glistening scene.

'Hey Tooth' Jack said after a moment of silence, she turned to look at him. 'Can I, show you something?'

There was something in Jack's expression that told her that this was important to him.

'Of course.' She said.

* * *

_**not the best chapter I know, sorry.**_

_**Okay so it's my last week of exams next week, so I might not be able to update much this week, but I promise I'll have at least 1 new chapter to post soon, if not more (depending on how much time I get between revision and stressing over exams :P )**_

_**The next chapter will hopefully make up for how short this one was. Really looking forward to posting it. **__**Let's see if we can get at least 3 reviews**_

_**before I post chapter 5! :D xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know...it's been ages since I updated I'm sorry! I really did mean to but my phone broke so I lost half of the chapter (because I do most of my writing on there, it's just easier) and I'm still rewriting the stuff I lost, but just to keep you guys going I've decided to post it in 2 parts instead of 1 long chapter :D so here you go! and remember 3 reviews before I post a new chapter, thank you to all of you who have stuck with this so far especially those who have taken the time to leave me a comment! I noticed a lot of people worried about jack and Tooth getting too close, I wont spoil anything I'll just remind you that this is a Jelsa fic so I wouldn't be too worried, and I totally agree with you guys, I definitely think they're better off as friends anyway and without giving anything away, some of you have gotten pretty close with your ideas of what's to come :) Though like I said it's not going to be an easy ride for Jelsa, I have some tricks up my sleeve :D anyways enjoy! xx**

* * *

Chapter 5

(150 years earlier)

'Hey snowflake' Jack grinned, touching down beside her.

Elsa, perched on a large tree branch, turned to him a little startled, but she relaxed when she realised it was him.

'Snowflake?' Elsa protested, raising an eyebrow.

'It's suits you.'

'But that's silly. I'm not a snowflake, I'm a person.' She told him stubbornly. Hands on her hips.

'Oh come on,' Jack said holding his hands up in mock surrender. 'Don't  
use your princess logic against me.'

Elsa's lips twitched upwards and finally she dropped her arms.

'You came back.' She said suddenly.

'Did I?' Jack asked looking around.

'What are you looking for?'

'Me.' He told her, 'I can't seem to see me anywhere...oh look!' He exclaimed holding a hand up to his face, wriggling his fingers dramatically. 'I did come back.'

He winked and Elsa covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

'I promised, didn't I.' He told her and Elsa smiled 'I though maybe I'd imagined you.'

Jack shook his head 'No way.

'So what you doing up here anyway?'

'Just looking. It's fun thinking about all the places past the water. Wondering if they're different from my home.' She said.

Jack smiled. 'There are so many places out there and not one of them is the same. There's places where it always snows. Others where it never even rains.'

'Wow.' Elsa said in awe and the two of them sat in silence just staring out across the waves. Elsa suddenly turned to him.

'Do you want to play a game?' She asked excitedly.

Jack looked down at the little girl. 'Sure. What did you have in mind?'

'Hmmm I don't know' Elsa said. Jack laughed but was cut off when a snowball hit him square in the face, nearly knocking him out of the tree.

Elsa fluttered her eyelashes innocently and Jack smirked 'Challenge accepted.'

.

.

It was the end of that first winter, the snow was melting and it was finally time for Jack to move on.

'Do you have to go?' Elsa asked.

'I'm afraid so, Snowflake.' Jack told her regretfully.

'Will you come back?' She pleaded.

'Of course.' He told her 'I'll be back with the first snow.' He promised.

She looked down at the almost defrosted ground, and sighed.

'But that's so far away. What if you forget about me?'

Jack knelt down in front of the little girl, meeting her blue eyes.

'I couldn't forget about you.' He told her, placing a tiny ice snowflake in her palm.

'I'll be back.' He said. 'I promise.'

She closed her fist around the snowflake, and nodded.

'I believe you.'

* * *

_**I know it's only short but like I said it's only half of what I was going to post. I'll get the rest posted soon! (remember though I need 3 reviews :D)**_


End file.
